Romper la amistad
by sophieyumekui
Summary: Scorpius y Albus son los mejores amigos pero aquello que no se dicen los podría separar...


Disclaimer:El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

_

*

Todo el colegio estaba en crisis o por lo menos así lo sentía Scorpius Malfoy. Era ya su sexto año en Hogwarts y una horrible sensación se apoderaba de su mente y es que en esta se había formado la idea de que este seria sin lugar a dudas su peor año en la escuela, la razón de esto era sencilla: Albus Severus Potter. Quien para la desdicha del heredero de los Malfoy, se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa de las serpientes, y no es que no se sintiera feliz por su amigo (no, claro que no), de hecho él fue el primero en felicitarlo cuando su futura capitanía fue decidida, pero no, no era eso lo que lo molestaba. Abruptamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por culpa de un escandaloso grupo que pasaba por el lugar justo en ese momento.

-No lo puedo creer ¿de quién fue la idea de adelantar el entrenamiento? Ahora ya vamos tarde- chillaba una chica de cuarto año.

-Habrá que correr si no queremos perdernos el espectáculo- comentaba la otra chica, mientras sonreía tontamente.

-El clima es perfecto, hoy sin duda podremos apreciar el hermoso cuerpo del capitán de Slytherin- chillo emocionada otra de las chicas que formaban el alborotado grupo.

Malfoy solo pudo voltear los ojos y suspirar en cuanto el grupo de escandalosas se desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Decir que estaba harto de todo aquello era poco. Desde que se decidió la capitanía del menor de los Potter para la casa de las serpientes, todas las chicas habían perdido la cabeza, no dejaban de ir gritando por todo el castillo las grandes proezas de Potter Jr., eso además de ir pregonando "lo bueno" que se había puesto. No eran más que un grupo de arpías idiotas, porque Potter no se había puesto "bueno" desde que se había vuelto capitán, él ya estaba muy bueno desde mucho antes, solo que nadie había parecido caer en cuenta de ello.

Internamente deseaba que ese detalle hubiera seguido pasando desapercibido, estúpido y sensual Albus, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy mientras lideraba? Una vez más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, y mejor así o se hubiera puesto a fantasear ahí mismo sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo que con el haría.

-Malfoy se puede saber ¿Por qué estás aquí todo enfurruñado, en lugar de estar apoyando a tu mejor amigo?- pregunto una muy enfadada Rose Weasley.

-Weasley, no estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero resulta, y no es un secreto para nadie, que tu primo es el capitán del equipo y yo ni siquiera soy un miembro. Así que según tu lógica ¿Cómo se supone que debería estarlo apoyando, además de no estarlo interrumpiendo en sus entrenamientos?- respondió de la manera menos acida que pudo, y no es que le desagradara Rose, es solo que en ocasiones no toleraba su intromisión.

-Ja ja, muy buena esa Malfoy- contesto con sorna la Weasley- pues mira, no estás tú para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero en este momento Al no está en el entrenamiento- y antes de ser interrumpida por él Slytherin subió un poco más el tono de voz y siguió hablando- Al esta camino a la oficina de la directora por haber empezado una pelea- y no bien había termina do la frase, Rose pudo contemplar como el siempre estoico rostro de Scorpius se transforma en uno de preocupación total.

-¿Pero que se supone que ocurrió? Es decir hablamos de Albus, él nunca comenzaría una pelea con nadie, no hay manera en la que él pudiera perder los estribos de tan ridícula manera.

-Cálmate ¿quieres?, yo tampoco se bien lo que ocurrió, pero vayamos a la oficina de la directora y esperémosle fuera- y sin esperar respuesta ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la oficina.

Apenas doblando la esquina del pasillo para llegar a la oficina de la directora, vieron salir a un chico de Ravenclaw, quien aún tenía el ojo morado y el labio partido, el chico al caer en cuenta de su presencia se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a retirarse sin decir nada. Pocos instantes después salió el moreno que los tenia corriendo por todo el castillo para llegar hasta él. Apenas lo vieron, sin perder un solo segundo, la pelirroja se lanzo sobre el pobre de Albus y lo comenzó a atosigar en preguntas.

-Albus Severus Potter, explícame que fue lo que ocurrió, ¿Qué te dijo McGonagall? ¿Te expulsaran? ¿Por qué iniciaste una pelea? ¿No te paraste a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿Por qué aun no has ido a la enfermería?- y aprovechando que la pelirroja paro con su perorata para tomar aire, Malfoy se dirigió a Albus llevándose toda su atención.

-Esto no es para nada tu estilo Al, ignorar es más lo tuyo, jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que recurrirías a la violencia.

Tanto Albus como Rose no dijeron nada, pero Albus no dejaba de mirar a Scorpius a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta a alguna pregunta que no formulaba, Scorp no estaba del todo seguro, pero algo en la mirada de Albus le decía que se sentía traicionado, aunque no entendía la razón de eso. Rompiendo con el silencio Albus al fin habló.

-No me expulsaran… esta vez. Pero si tendré que cumplir un par de castigos, aunque por fortuna aun puedo permanecer en el equipo. Lo siento por preocuparte, Rose- ni una palabra para Scorp- no tengo nada grave como puedes ver, el otro quedo peor.- una media sonrisa se formó en su apuesto rostro, sonrisa que Scorp interpreto como de satisfacción.

-Lo sé, le vimos cuando salió antes que tú. Jamás creí que serias tan buen peleador… pero aun no has respondido mi primer pregunta, ¿Qué ocurrió?- la voz de Rose empezaba a sonar ya más relajada.

-Perdí el temperamento, sólo eso.

-Ajam, sólo eso- era obvio que la respuesta de Potter no satisfacía en nada la curiosidad de la pelirroja pero esta prefirió no insistir- Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería, yo iré a tranquilizar a James y a Lily, deben de seguir en la sala común de Gryffindor, también están castigados por eso no vinieron ellos mismos- Rose le regalo una última sonrisa antes de empezar a marcharse, como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo se dio media vuelta y mirando a Albus concluyo- Pelear no está bien, pero siendo tú, estoy segura que ese chico Ravenclaw se lo merecía.

Habiendo dicho esto la chica Weasley se marchó mucho más tranquila. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, pero el ambiente estaba muy enrarecido, y es que después de esa enigmática mirada que le había dirigido Potter, ni una sola vez mas este se había dignado a voltear a verlo de nuevo, y a hablarle mucho menos.

-Iré a que me curen esto a la enfermería, te veré más tarde Scorp- y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se marchó, dejando a un muy confuso Malfoy plantado a mitad del pasillo.

Durante el resto del día Albus se había propuesto el evitas a Scorpius, y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, no habían hablado a solas ni una sola vez en toda la tarde. Si bien Albus podía darle esquinazo toda la tarde, no podría hacer lo mismo en la noche. Siendo ambos de la misma casa y además compartiendo el mismo cuarto, y lo que es más el cuarto era solo para ellos dos. No había manera posible en la que Albus pudiera evitarle esa noche. Error de cálculos, Albus si pudo evitarlo esa noche, simplemente no llegando a dormir. Scorpius Malfoy no entendía que había hecho mal.

Los días y las semanas pasaron y Albus seguía igual de esquivo que al principio con Malfoy, si bien había comenzado a llegar a dormir a la habitación, solía llegar muy tarde para que no hubiera oportunidad de iniciar una conversación. Honestamente esa actitud ya había logrado fastidiar en demasía al rubio, así que él mismo también empezó a evitar a Albus. Quienes en un inicio eran inseparables, ahora apenas y se dirigían un par de palabras. Esta extraña actitud no pasó desapercibida, todos lo notaron, sus amigos de Slytherin y la familia de Albus de Gryffindor, a pesar de notar el cambio prefirieron no intervenir ellos mismos deberían solucionar sus problemas.

Con el repentino distanciamiento de Albus nació una nueva y extraña combinación, y se trataba de Scorpius y Lorcan Scamander, quien es de hecho el Ravenclaw que semanas atrás desatara la furia del menor de los Potter. Al principio a todos los tomo por sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Albus Potter, se amistara con el único chico que le había generado una rivalidad que lo llevara a los golpes? Pero nada de eso era ni remotamente repentino, que todos lo quisieran ver así era su problema, Scorpius siempre había tenido una buena relación con Lorcan, no eran los mejores amigos eso es un hecho, pero siempre había habido complicidad entre ellos. Complicidad que se agrando cuando durante su cuarto año, ambos habían descubierto su respectiva homosexualidad, a raíz de lo cual de vez en cuando tenían encuentros secretos en el baño de prefectos, para liberar un poco de sus frustraciones sexuales. Pero estos encuentros jamás habían pasado a nada serio, habían empezado con besos que con el tiempo subían en pasión, ahora ya no solo se besaban, también buscaban más contacto piel contra piel, y un día antes de darse cuenta ya habían comenzado a prestarse ayuda mutua para masturbarse. Pero eso era todo, nunca habían llegado más lejos que eso. Sobre todo cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, si bien no había dejado de tener encuentros ocasionales con el Scamander, estos se habían reducido a lo mínimo, digo todos tienen sus necesidades y como obviamente Albus no satisfacería sus deseos, él debería encontrar otra manera de hacerse cargo.

Tras dos meses de prolongado silencio, al fin Albus se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. Una noche mientras regresaba de una sesión de estudio con Lorcan, se encontró con Albus sentado sobre su cama, escudriñándole con la mirada apenas entro a la habitación. No sabía que interpretar de esa mirada de Albus, sentía en ella reproche, enfado y hasta decepción. No pudiendo sostenerle más la mirada se dirigió camino al baño, esperando que como era costumbre una vez que saliera Albus ya estaría durmiendo. Pero no fue así, Albus seguía despierto y seguía mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía realmente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Scorpius

-Eso mismo me gustaría a mí preguntarte

-No te entiendo

-Me has estado ignorando por 2 meses y además de todo no te despegar del Scamander, he de confesar que soy yo el que no te entiende para nada

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué yo te he ignorado por 2 meses? Te recuerdo Potter que este jueguito lo comenzaste tú, no yo

-Ya veo y como yo no estoy a tu entera disposición vas y te arrastras hasta la cama de Scamander

-Yo nunca te he pedido que estés a mi entera disposición, y no entiendo porque tienes que meter a Lorcan en esto

-Eres increíble en serio, te dices mi mejor amigo y aun así no dudaste ni un momento en ir a buscar consuelo a los brazos de Scamander cuando deje de prestarte un poco de atención

-No necesito de tu atención Potter, y ultimadamente yo puedo ir a "buscar consuelo" a los brazos de quien se me dé la gana, sea Lorcan o cualquier otro. No tienes ningún derecho para opinar sobre lo que haga de mi vida

-Tal parece que fui un estúpido al golpear a Scamander, todo lo que dijo parece que era verdad

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué eres un gran y reverendo estúpido? Porque siendo así, sin duda solo te dijo la verdad

-No eres más que un idiota

-Y me lo dice el rey de los idiotas

Albus suspiro cansado, comenzó a desprenderse del uniforme para prepararse para dormir, aun parecía pensar en algo pero no se atrevía a decir nada más. Por su parte Scorpius continuo de pie sin atreverse a moverse ni un solo centímetro, no entendía que había ocurrido, Albus, su Albus, al fin le había vuelto a hablar, solo para terminar peleando por una estupidez que ni el mismo acababa de entender. Cuando al fin tomo el coraje para volver a enfrentar a Albus y arreglar esta ridícula situación, se vio interrumpido por las palabras que atropelladamente salían de un mucho más calmado Potter.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tienes una relación "especial" con Scamander?

-No sé qué quieres decir con "relación especial", pero tu bien sabes que me llevo bien con él desde el tercer año cuando tomamos cuidado de las criaturas mágicas juntos

-Sé bien que desde hace tiempo son amigos, lo que yo te estoy preguntando es… ¿desde hace cuánto son más que amigos?

De repente algo en su cerebro hizo clic, Albus sabía de la relación que tenía con Lorcan, y aparentemente había malinterpretado todo. Aunque ciertamente era una relación que se podía malinterpretar fácilmente.

-No es lo que piensas Albus- se excusó torpemente el heredero de los Malfoy

-Si no es lo que pienso, entonces explícamelo porque ya no entiendo nada- había dolor en esas palabras, sus brillantes ojos verdes, que tanto le encantaban a Scorpius, ya no brillaban para nada

-Lorcan y yo no tenemos una relación

-Más mentiras

-No es una mentira, es la verdad, aunque un poco inconclusa. Lorcan y yo no tenemos una relación romántica. Aunque es verdad que si tenemos una relación física.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Bueno Albus, comprenderás que no es para nada sencillo llegar una noche y decirte: "Hey Al, ¿adivina qué? Como estamos en una temporada donde las hormonas se alocan, Lorcan y yo decidimos empezar a darnos placer el uno al otro. Pero oye, cero sentimientos de por medio, todo es en plan "buen rollito", quitarnos la calentura nada más"

-Más bien me refería al hecho de porque no me dijiste que eras gay

-No te lo dije porque tenía miedo

-¿Pero miedo de que Scorp?

-Miedo de tu reacción, de arruinar nuestra amistad por algo como eso. Estaba asustado de que si sabias que yo era gay ya no querrías seguir siendo mi amigo

-Por eso te digo que eres un idiota. Pero no estabas del todo equivocado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tienes razón, si me hubieras dicho que eres gay definitivamente yo ya no querría seguir siendo tu amigo

Scorpius sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, acababa de escuchar de la boca del propio Albus que ya no quería seguir siendo su amigo, una lágrima traicionera comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla. Lágrima que fue oportunamente detenida por la cálida mano de Albus.

-Debiste decírmelo desde hace mucho, Scorp- la mirada de Albus se clavaba en los grises orbes del rubio, y en los verdes y profundos ojos de Albus, que volvían a brillar de nuevo, Scorpius estuvo seguro de poder observar una chispa distinta a la que había visto en todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos, temió que se debiera a la repulsión que ahora podría sentir por él. Pero este pensamiento su acallado cuando unos muy posesivos labios se pegaron a los suyos. Sintió que todo a su alrededor se perdía, solo podía pensar en corresponder a ese demandante beso que a cada segundo le pedía por ser profundizado más y más. Era un encuentro de lenguas sin igual, donde cada una pedía por dominar a la otra. Scorpius se sentía sin piso, pero tuvieron que separarse porque sus malditos pulmones exigían por aire. Scorpius no podía creer lo que había pasado, Albus lo acababa de besar de una manera tan demandante, tan posesiva, casi como si llevara años esperando por ese momento. Albus fue el primero en hablar, ocultando un poco su cara en el cuello del rubio, quien no supo en qué momento Albus se había pegado tanto a él, hasta envolverlo en un posesivo abrazo.

-Si me hubieras dicho antes que eras gay, yo habría roto nuestra amistad… para volverte mi amante, y así reclamarte como mío ante cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un solo dedo sobre ti- la voz de Albus sonaba más ronca y seductora y tenerlo hablándole de esa manera tan cerca de su oído, no ayudaba para nada a la ya de por si dolorosa erección que se le había formado por el intenso beso de Albus- ya no hay vuelta atrás Scorp, ahora eres mío y no aceptare otra respuesta, no permitiré que vuelvas a los brazos de Scamander nunca más…

Y sin darle tiempo a responder él oji verde se volvió a sumergir en los rojos labios de Scorpius, buscando ya no solo profundizar el beso que le demandaba no acabar nunca. Scorpius había perdido el suelo completamente, su cabeza ya no pensaba en nada que no fuera la dicha de estar en los brazos de su amor. Si este era el precio que debía pagar por romper su amistad, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo con interés incluidos.

*

He aquí mi primer intento de fanfic, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión al respecto. Sea buena o mala aceptare toda la crítica que me ofrezcan. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
